Useful
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: So, yes, he was a few handfuls at time. But he was still useful. Useful for her heart


Useful

Author Note: This right here is a fan request from Olivia, or GoseiGokaiYellow. Love you, sissy!

Time for me to make this showy! :D

* * *

><p>Well, she wasn't goin' lie.<p>

He was noisy. And childish. And obnioxious. A little bit of a burden. And cowardly. And too timid for his own good.

But he was still useful.

He was great at planning out...er, plans, and he was a very, very talented cook. He was kinda' cute, and of course he was the best punching bag she'd ever had. That scrawny blonde made things intersting around the ship, too.

Marvelous favered him because that meant he didn't have to use effort much, and Joe liked him because he knew not to press. Ahim liked him because he was very patient and kind, like her, and he was Gai's hero.

So why did she like him?

Well, he was her punching bag.

"Hakasae..." she shook her head, kneeling down in front of the stone she'd gone to every day, "why did you have to be such a baka?"

* * *

><p><em>"Ahhhhhh!" Don screetched, narrowly dodging a deadly blast from three Scormin. A couple of years on the Zanyack planet made most strong...it made him even more skittish. <em>

_"Hakasae," Luka sighed loudly, jumping in front of him to protect him as he babbled his thanks and aplogies, "shut up."_

_She just didn't know about the slashes across his back. Or the bullet in his stomach. _

* * *

><p><strong>Don Doglier<strong>

**1991-2012 **

_**He was be missed...as will his food**_

Gokai Yellow rolled her eyes at the ending Marvelous had put on there, but she more a meloncollay smile. Like Ahim, she could come to the grave sometimes. Not often, but when he was there, she was too.

His form flickered against the heavy fog steaming the gravesite, "_I'm not a baka..." _

"You are too," she would've slugged him if her fist wouldn't go right through, "you protected me...look where that got you!"

* * *

><p><em>"Hakasae!" the brunette yelped as her friend crumpled with a final blow from a more powerful Scormin, suit vanishing. This exposed the blood. <em>

_"Luka..." he struggled to rise, but it wasn't popular, "you gotta' avenge me, okay? Find the second greatest treasure in the universe...and suceed on your dream." _

_"No," she shook her head, "you're not dying. Don't you dare leave me alone." _

_"Demo..." his eyes were a million miles away, "you...don't like me..." _

* * *

><p>"I do like you," she was blinking back her tears as she plopped down on the grave, tracing the letters.<p>

"_I didn't know..._" his form was more solid now, and he looked guilty and sorrowful, "_gominasai." _

She punched his stomach, but then threw her arms around his neck, "If you are..stay with me. Like this."

* * *

><p><em>"Joe-san is dead," the words hit the lookout like a ton of bricks. First Hakasae, now Joe, too? <em>

_Joe was her best friend. Hakasae was her other. And those two boys were gone forever now._

_The two sisters wrapped their arms around each other, tears spilling over onto each others' shoulders. Gai looked grief stricken as well, and Marvelous was pretty much epicly failing on a pocker face. _

_"Demo..." he rose and put his hands on the two's shoulders, "they're still here somehow. I can feel them." _

* * *

><p>"Of course he was right..." she mumured into his ear, and he sighed softly, content and feeling very safe.<p>

"_Luka, I feel like I'm safe with you,_" both of them knew that was kind of backwards, but that's how their bond worked.

"You should," she even got the guts to kiss the tip of his nose, "you are kind of useful."

"_I am?_" he seemed surprised by that fact, and she just squeezed him tighter.

"You keep my heart safe with you," she responded into his blonde curls, "and I know you'll always wait for me to join ya'."

"_I...I understand_," the ghost boy blushed all over the place, "_Luka...I..._"

She just put her lips to his, "Never let me go, you baka."

* * *

><p><em>It was very, very rough to Marvelous.<em>

_He lost his best friend and his cook. _

_Things were really not fun on the Gallen for a couple of months as they all grieved. _

_But then they discovered they were stll around._

_Joe would sometimes come on and do his exersises while Ahim watched him, and Hakasae would mosy around the kitchen, talking to Gai. Luka would smile when she'd look up from her jewlery, and Marvelous did what he usaully did: Sleep. _

_It was almost if this hadn't happened. _

* * *

><p>It was true, Joe and Don would come to the Gallen, just as ghosts. But right now, the two girls wanted to see their lovers alone.<p>

"_I hafta go back_," the blonde's childlike face was in a pout, and she kissed his forehead.

"You better wait for me, or I'll kill ya' again," she ruffled his hair, and he nodded, blushing as he faded away.

Smiling with a sigh to herself, the brunette headed back for the Gallen. She knew that he'd be waiting and watching because that was the kind of person he was. That was why she loved him.

So, yes, he was a few handfuls sometimes.

Demo...

He was still useful for her heart.


End file.
